wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Battle
Guild Battles are weekly battles fought between the top 8 strongest guilds on each server. The top 8 strongest guilds are determined by guild Battle Rating by combining the individual Battle Ratings of all guild members. This is calculated daily at server reset. As of Patch 6.3, Guild Battle has been removed from the game. Organization Every Sunday, the top 8 guilds are matched up for the first round. The winner of each match goes into the top 4 and the losers into the bottom 4 in tournament fashion, and the guilds are randomly paired up against each other from there. This repeats through 3 rounds, after which placings will be decided and the victor rewarded. Guild Battles are fought at 20:00 (8pm) server time on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Though stated in guild permissions, the Guild Master does not need to be present for the event and all participants may enter as soon as the event begins. Up to 50 participants are selected by the Guild Master and/or Assistant Guild Master(s) at any time, before or during the event. No player may enter the battle without being added to the Participants list. Rules Participants A maximum of 50 guild members may participate on each side. All participants must be set by the Guild Master or Assistant Guild Master. The list may be changed at any time before or during Guild Battles to allow for substitutions. Scoring and Victory Conditions There are three ways for a guild to win the guild battle. First of all is the Point victory which requires either guild to have 4000 more points than the other to achieve victory. Secondly we have the Destroy Ward Tower victory in which the first guild to destroy their opponent's ward tower will gain victory. Third we have the Time Limit victory in which neither guild is able to attain a 4000 point lead over their foe or demolish the ward tower of either side within 60 minutes. Points are gained over time for each mystery tower the guild controls, as well as attacking the enemy ward tower. Mystery towers may be captured by attacking it, then defending it from enemy attackers. Points gained: *17 Pts., if occupying 1 tower *35 Pts., if occupying 2 towers *57 Pts., if occupying 3 towers *75 Pts., if occupying 4 towers *+damage done to the enemy ward tower divided by 10k, added to each point reward turn. Note: When defending a tower, you gain 5000 contribution points around the time when the guild battle points are gained. Mystery Tower After patch 2.1, mystery towers now have an additional bonus to the battle. Per number of towers held a guild will have increased damage dealt to the enemy ward tower and decreased damage dealt to the enemy ward tower. *4 tower(s) held: +100% damage increase *3 tower(s) held: +50% damage increase *2 tower(s) held: +0% damage increase *1 tower(s) held: -'50% damage decrease' *0 tower(s) held:' -100% damage decrease' Furthermore each additional tower held will heal the ward tower of the guild that is holding the mystery tower per tick(same tick as when you gain points for the battle). *4 tower(s) held: 24,000,000 HP *3 tower(s) held: 18,000,000 HP *2 tower(s) held: 12,000,000 HP *1 tower(s) held: 6,000,000 HP *0 tower(s) held: 0 HP Battle Vs Opposing Guild Members Clicking on an opposing guild member will initiate battle. No troops are used, but either side may have up to 4 members in the battle at any time. Formation is automatic: 3 in the front row, 1 in the back. Defeating an opponent will send the losing members back to their camp. Each member of both teams receives contribution points based on the amount of damage they inflict. Vs Enemy Ward Tower Clicking on the enemy ward tower (60,000,000 HP) will initiate battle. Here you fight a single enemy (the tower) alongside your own troops. The ward tower is fought in World Boss fashion; It is defeated when accumulated damage from all attackers is greater than the tower's HP. When defeated, the ward tower crumbles and guild battle is over. When you die fighting the ward tower, you will be teleported back to your guild's spawn point. You gain contribution points to the amount of damage you deal to the ward tower. Guild Battle Skills Guild Masters and Assistant Guild Masters may activate special skills during the guild battle. These skills are activated at a cost of guild wealth, and have various effects (including invincibility for the whole guild) during battle to shift it in their favor. Rewards Participants Rewards Both the winning and losing sides gain honor and insignia as reward for participating in guild battle. Only guild members present at the end of battle receive these rewards. Prizes are based on time taken for the battle to be decided. At each 20 minute interval, the winner's prize pot is reduced and the loser's pot is increased. The 10 Players that have the most contribution points in each guild will be rewarded with an additional 150 Insignias and 150 honor points. Weekly Rewards All members (even for those who had not participated to any battle) receiving the following rewards after friday's battle according to each guild rank: *1st place: 200 Soul Crystals, 30 Mount Training Whips, Therion-Sand Rider Card (Only the GM gets this card) *2nd place: 150 Soul Crystals, 20 Mount Training Whips *3rd place: 100 Soul Crystals, 10 Mount Training Whips *4th-8th place: 90 Soul Crystals Note that if a guild has disbanded after the guild battles have been set, when fighting that guild you get no rewards, but your guild gets a win. Participant List A maximum of 50 guild members may participate on each side. Only players added on the guild battle list can enter the guild battlegrounds. All participants must be set by the Guild Master or Assistant Guild Master. The list may be changed at any time before or during Guild Battles to allow for substitutions. To access guild battle options, click the "Guild" icon on the bottom toolbar, then click the "Guild Battle button: From there, members can click "Enter Battle" or "Participants" to see who all is on the list. In the "Participants List" menu, those players with a brownish-colored background are online, and those offline players are shown in a grey background. By clicking "Add Member", the Guild Master or Assistant Guild Master may add and remove participants. To add a member, click the corresponding "+'" next to the member's name in the LEFT frame. To remove a member, click the corresponding "'x" next to the member's name in the RIGHT frame. Category:Guild Category:Removed Content